


Levels of Stupid

by Kasanra



Category: Glass no Kamen | Glass Mask
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasanra/pseuds/Kasanra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was totally worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levels of Stupid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glass Mask. Or any of these characters.

.

The city was lit up, horns were blaring all across the harbor and the bang of fireworks could be heard in the distance. It was a celebration. Families all through Yokohama were up to greet the new year.

Except Maya.

She never claimed to be smart but this was a new level of stupid, even for her. She just spent six hours running around the city, delivering ninty-nine orders from the ramen shop she worked at. Six hours. Running. Non-stop. Carrying one to six sealed bowls of ramen in metal carts. For six hours. It was awful. Her legs were cramped, she threw up a few times, her arms and back were sore and she could barely open her fists. Still, all she could do was smile. She did it. She made the last delivery just before midnight. She'd be getting a ticket to La Dame aux Camelias. Hopefully, her legs won't give out on her on the way back.

.

"The ticket!"

"I-it's not my fault! The wind! The wind took it!"

It really did. She knew that she'd have to do a little more to get that ticket. She knew. She thought it would've been reminding Sugiko about their deal within hearing distance of their parents. But on the harbor, she knew it would be different. When Sugiko lifted the ticket in the air, Maya thought she'd have to jump around a bit, making ineffectual grabs. A court jester for the wannabe princess. Then the wind blew. Sugiko had such a weak grip on the ticket, she must have only expected the one grab.

"Why don't you just give up on it?" Sugiko said coldly. She got her calm back quickly. "A performance like La Dame aux Camelias is too good for you anyway."

Determination welled up within her and Maya smiled. Well, she never claimed to be smart. Her fingers hurt as she undid her jacket, she could feel the muscles in her arms and back complaining as she removed it. Lifting her leg onto the rail was a matter of sheer willpower. She'd never be able to stand so she placed her weight on her knee and rolled forward. She didn't have time to reconsider. When her weight was well on the other side of the rail, she pushed off, diving five feet and into the icy black water of the harbor.

 **This** was a new level of stupid.

.

Her mother said that fools don't get colds. That she'll be okay. She was running a fever. She had chills. She had blisters on her hands and feet. Heating pads were placed liberally on her body. She shared her bed with many water bottles. And a heating pad. But that's okay. She'll be okay. She won't get a cold.

It was totally worth it.

.

**The End**

.

 **AN:** I couldn't help myself

 


End file.
